


Tina VS the Kitty

by Angelscythe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fun, Gen, Inspired by AdaKe amazing artwork, Inspired by Fanart, Kitty Gavin, Nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Tina has a date and she's really thrilled by it. But that, it was until her favorite colleague and best friend, transformed as a cute kitty decided to ruin everything...





	Tina VS the Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdaKe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaKe/gifts).



> PS : The fanfiction had been inspired by AdaKe Amazing and very very cute artwork with this Kitty Gavin. If you don't know them go check a look!  
> (Here's the one that got a big inspiration in the whole concept https://twitter.com/a1222ya/status/1068940094952751104 but all of them are perfect!) 
> 
> Oh and english is not my main langage and I've dislexia so I'm really, really sorry if some sentences are not good. I hope you'll have fun anyway.

In front of the mirror, Tina unleashed her hairs for the fifth times. In ten minutes. Unleashed, in a ponytail? It was hard to know! She had put a little make-up and a black tube top with a skinny jean, and the vest going with that. She also had tiny boots with the heels flat enough if she’d go outside. She was thrilled by the date incoming. Few weeks that she was flirting with the waiter at the coffee shop and now she got the date! She was proud of herself.

She was proud of herself!

The guy was pretty cute and she loved his ruffled mane and his big brown eyes. And the freckles!

They should go outside so she hesitated again in front of the mirror… her hairs got pretty quickly in the wind and that could be a mess in a matter of seconds.

She heard her phone rung and let out a tiny sigh. Where that damn phone was. She just couldn’t remember… She started to ruffle her stuff, moving the make up she hadn’t use since months until now, undoing her bed…

“TINA!!”

The lady turned her head and let out a relieved sigh. “You’re the best!” she said before grabbing her phone.

She saw her date number and she fixed her hair as he could see her as she picked up.

“Liam! What a pleasure! You’re still coming right? Or should I come by my own?” she giggled.

“Oh, you’re so lame Chen…”

“Hush,” she muttered. “And try to be a good boy when I’ll be out.”

“I’m coming, don’t worry. I called you to say I’m not so far. But with whom are you talking? Should I be worry you have someone in your closet?” he laughed.

“No, that’s nothing. Just… My cat!”

“Your cat?”

The tiny thing that was trying to climb on her bed, thanks to a loosen cover, stopped and fell on the floor. Well, in many way, this was looking like a tiny kitten you could hold in your two hands: the tiny pad on his hands with claws; the gracious and fluffy ears coming out a brown forest; and the tail with a white tip. Even the tiny and yet sharp teeth!

But also, he was wearing clothes. Like a Human. Well, you could add that he had a face and short hairs so…

“I’m Human, Tina!”

“Gavin is very noisy!” Tina laughed, grabbing the tiny kitty by his hood to put him on the bed. “But he’s a kitten so I forgive him!”

“I’m Human, Tina!” he said again.

She joked on the phone, said something about being cautious on the road and cut off the call.

“Tina!”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard.” She put her finger on his tiny nose. “But now you look like a cat and I remember you what Fowler said?”

Ugh, Gavin didn’t need that! When the man forced him to live somewhere because he was ‘too tiny and a danger for himself’ he almost ended up to Hank’s house!

The Captain was trying to punish one of them, for sure!

Uh, probably him, in fact. The man hadn’t probably swallowed yet the time he had ruined a computer because his precious coffee had been split on it!

But now, Tina, who had taken him at home generously at first, was treating him like a baby.

And he will get his revenge!!

 

 

_Driiiiiing!!!_

Tina got excited and dashed to the door. She arranged her hair quickly and opened the door with a big smile.

She hadn’t noticed yet that she had been followed.

“Hello,” Liam said with a smile.

“Good evening.”

“You’re so lovely,” he complimented.

“You too!” She grinned. “Do you have planned something or…”

“Uuuuh…”

“What?” she asked, trying to hide her disappointment face to such a reply.

Maybe he was just cute?!

“Your kitten…”

Tina turned her head and saw Gavin, sat on the chest of drawers and smiling to her as his little paw was approaching a stack of old CDs she got since age.

“Gavin… don’t!”

“Miaw!” he said before pushing the stack to the edge of the furniture.

“Don’t you even dare…”

“Mioou?”

He blinked with a soft look and… pushed everything all over!

Tina jumped to it to catch all of them. Her hand tried to grab the kitty as her arms were full of those CDs but he jumped and ran away.

“Is it okay?” Liam asked, dashing to her to help her.

“Yeah, yeah… He’s just sick. But don’t worry I’ll bring him soon to the veterinary and then… HE’LL BE CASTRATE!”

From the corner of a piece, Gavin gave her a paw then rushed away.

“If he’s ill, we can stay here?” Liam offered.

“N…”

_CLING!_

“I’ll kill him…” she sighed.

“You know, kittens are very attachable. I think he doesn’t want you to leave.”

“Oh no, I think this one is just a tiny asshole and I’ll ripe off his tail. YOU HEAR ME GAVIN?!”

Gavin dashed in the hall, and jumped to Liam’s feet just at the moment Tina tried to catch him. He meowed like a drama queen and fell on his back. The date laughed and picked him up.

“Look at this sweetheart. He just wants some petting!”

The man rubbed Gavin’s belly and Tina swallowed back her laugh when she saw her best friend’s head, being petted like that.

“You’re right, we should stay here. And you’ll pet him all night,” she offered with a smirk.

“Miaw!”

“Aw, he’s happy!” Tina said.

Liam looked happy too and he followed his date to the living room ad Gavin was trying to free himself from the rubbing and the petting.

He could see Tina mocking him.

Okay.

This was war!

 

 

Gavin had succeeded to run away from Liam and his awful petting. Now, he was thinking. How to ruin Tina’s date?! He was sat on her bed since he was often sleeping there, he didn’t need a bed and she hadn’t give him a cat’s box, thank God. He pressed his lil paw, thinking. His cat’s ear could pretty well hear so he was listening to what she was saying with her date. Some things about their past…

Ugh!

And then, he got the idea! His revenge was coming!

He jumped on the floor and dashed to the stairs, making tiny bounce and his tail moving in the air as he ran.

He climbed down the steps until he reached the ground floor. From there, he walked slowly to the kitchen. He glanced to Tina who was laughing with Liam. He was telling an old story and Gavin frankly didn’t care about that and knowing Tina, it was just a love parade. Eh, maybe in few days, she’ll thank him!

He slid his tiny body in the kitchen and jumped in a chair then the table.

Tina was doing pasta with a creamy sauce. Parmesan was waiting on the side to be had and… a hot smoked salmon she kept for another meal, at first, too.

Perfect.

He rubbed his tiny paws together and let out a diabolic laugh before launching himself in the kitchen’s counter.

The tiny kitty caught himself at a dishcloths hanging at the oven. And from there, he arrived next to the salmon plate. And he stole a big part!

He jumped and the floor and dashed, on his four, with the fish in his mouth, to the living room. And there, he chose the perfect place to start to eat it, right in Tina’s view. He even let out purring noises.

Well actually… it wasn’t hard to do it. He often caught himself doing that. His mission was, usually, to hide it! But not now. Now, it was his best and cutest weapon!

“Hm… Tina, we got a problem?”

“What?”

She turned her head and froze when she saw the tiny kitty-human eating the salmon with his purrs and ears happily moving.

“You didn’t dare, Gavin…”

“Look at him!”

Gavin purred happily and looked Tina with a big smile on his lips.

Tina wanted to jump on him and shook him but she got a better plan. She was a cop: she was good at catching criminal. Even if those were fish criminals!

She walked to him with a calm smile.

“You’re hungry, my kitten?” she asked.

Gavin frowned. Wait it was… strange!

He started to pace back but Tina rushed to him. The kitty ran away and she dashed, jumped, threw her hand and… closed it around the thin tail and hold him up.

“AAIIIE!!”

Tina smiled.

“…”

She smiled even more.

“MEOW!” he said adding very lower ’I said meow’.

“Aw! He’s really angry.” Tina grinned to him then walked to the kitchen, holding him by his hoodie.

Gavin was hanging there and he started to move, his tony tongue caught between his teeth. He needed to slide from his favorite jacket and then… he’ll be free!

“Let’s see what we have for you,” she said. “I must have a cat’s food’s box since that time Mrs. Welsh  wanted me to take care of her cat.”

“I won’t eat that!”

“Who know, sweetheart?” she smiled.

She opened the cupboard as her hand was on Gavin’s tail. He was moving, trying to save himself, inch by inch.

He was almost free, the white tip of his tail slightly coming from under her palm.

And she grabbed him back, a box in her other hand. She smiled to him. “Welcome to hell, Kitty.”

“My revenge will be awful! Don’t ever try to miaaaaaw!” he said as they arrived in the living room.

Oh, Tina was smart. Really smart but he was Detective! The kind of Detective that had nee, walked on by people because he was too tiny.

And that had happened way too many time.

Oh he could even remember the time when Tina had almost put him in the wash machine because he was taking a good time in the dirty clothes bag.

“Oh, you don’t give him his food in the kitchen?” Liam asked as he was cleaning up the salmon from the floor.

“Yeah. He doesn’t like to eat alone. I let you take care of that, I’ll finish our meal. What do you think about that?”

She smiled as she opened the box and put it in the floor, right in front of Liam’s seat in the couch. Gavin stared her friend as he was put on the rug there.

Liam grinned too, coming to him to pet him between the ears. The kitty replied with a groan.

“Go ahead, little boy. Nobody will steal your food.” He laughed and petted him more.

Gavin tried to bit him but the man had gotten up and moved back to the couch. Tina was out of the room. It was the right moment! He held the rug up and started to push back the box under it.

The man sat in the couch and blinked.

“What are you doing, little boy!” he laughed.

Gavin groaned and took back the food. And he threw a mean look to the man when, laughing, he explained what happened to Tina, coming back with the two dishes of pasta.

“Aw, you’re not eating, Gavin?”

He gave her the paw, looking her meanly.

“He’s really too cute! How you get it.”

“By bad luck. Nobody wanted it and I got him. But don’t think he’s that cute! It’s just a trap. He’s a filthy bit…beast!”

Gavin stuck out his tongue to her and frowned as he saw the cat’s food. Liam was staring him… with a smile, looking happy but… he was definitely staring him. Probably waiting for him to eat that meal…

And Tina was smiling.

Gavin hit the box and ran toward her, he jumped on the couch and started to rub his head against her.

“You see… Filthy beast.”

“He just wants some petting! He loves you!”

“Yeah, yeah. I won’t say that too quickly.”

Gavin climbed on her knees, rubbing his forehead against her thighs. And… suddenly, bumped on the dish, making it fly and he jumped in Liam’s one. Just before running away, pressing paw mark all over the place.

“Ah!!”

“I say it to you: a demon. When I’ll get him…”

“Nothing. Let me help you with this. Do you want my sweater? Or… you have probably some.”

“Yes… But I’m good with your sweater,” she said with a smile.

“You can maybe… serve us again and take the occasion to change yourself? I’ll clean up!”

“Thank you.” She smiled and got up to go in the kitchen.

She was happy to be with Liam who looked really kind but if she could have her hand on that ball of fluff and mischief…

 

 

The said ball fluff and mischief was in the stairs, staring what was happening there. He stayed in the step, waiting. Planning.

He stayed. Minutes.

And then…

He found the special moment. They had finish to eat, Tina was in this guy’s arms… he went on Tina’s room to retrieve something then jogged, on his four, and he dashed to the living room. He pushed a ball, he had on his mouth and slid it under a furniture. He jumped in front of it, sat, looked Tina and… started to whimper.

Very loudly.

Liam turned his head toward the kitty who moved his paw under the furniture with big eyes full of sadness.

“Oh look at him! What’s happening buddy?”

He got up and walked to Gavin who still moved his paw.

“I’ll kill you,” Tina said silently.

Gavin replied with a silent diabolic laugh as Liam was on the belly, trying to get back the ball.

Tina got up and walked to her best friend. Gavin throw himself in the floor and rolled on the back, meowing.

The date looked him and laughed. “Wait, buddy. I’ll get your toy!” he said, rubbing his belly.

Pushing his hand in the back on the furniture, he caught the ball and came out to give him the ball with a smile. Tina caught his hand to help him get up and so they could go in the couch once again. She threw a look to Gavin above her shoulder and saw his big conniving  smile.

“Don’t you ever dare!” she said, loudly.

But she saw the ball coming under the chest of drawer. And Gavin started immediately to wimper.

Liam turned his head, surprised.

“What happened.”

“He puts the ball under the furniture. Again.”

“Okay, okay… I think he wants to play!”

Tina saw him turning and coming to Gavin to get the ball again and it was evident the waiter preferred to play with this kitty than kissing her…

 

 

It was almost midnight when Tina walked to the door with Liam who held Gavin in his arms.

“I really love your cat. He’s so cute!”

“Yeah. But you have to give him back to me!” she smiled.

Gavin stared her as he received those pettings he even didn’t want.

“Of  course, I wouldn’t want to steal your cat.”

Liam bent to her, holding the kitty and approaching his lips from Tina’s one. She caught the occasion and moved her mouth toward him. Gavin moved toward them but she pushed on his head as she grabbed him by the hoodie with the other hand.

“Meooow!”

“You should definitely come back if you want your sweater back,” she teased to the man, who had a tank and a vest only now.

“Definitely. And to pet your cat? Be kind with him please. He’s so cute and tiny.”

“Yeah. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of him,” she said, looking to the cat.

Gavin gasped and started to wiggle to free himself from his hoodie.

“See you next time, then,” Liam smiled.

The door closed after a last smile.

Tina looked back. “YOU!”

Gavin slid off the hoodie and ran away.

“Come back you little shit!”

“TINA NO!!” he screamed as he was running as fast as he could.

Well… he was really tiny and not so fast so Tina caught him quickly by his sweater. He started to move, trying to wiggle to free himself.

“Ah you don’t like pet and hug?! You’ll have them!”

She squeezed him between her arms, starting to rock him and covering his face and hair of kiss, letting lipstick marks all over.

“Tina, no! HELP! Nooooooooooo!!”

But under his screams… you could hear a kitty purring!!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesite to come hang out on my twitter ! https://twitter.com/Angelscythe (or to AdaKe's one for more KittyGavin drawing! https://twitter.com/a1222ya)


End file.
